Oath
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AR. "Kau hidup untuk Mesir, sementara aku hidup untuk menghancurkannya. Kau hidup untuk Pharaoh, sementara aku hidup untuk membunuhnya. Kau hidup untuk menemukan cahaya, sementara aku hidup untuk membawa kegelapan." BL. Unrequited love. Citronshipping.


**Judul:** Oath

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi

**Genre**: Angst, Tragedy

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Citronshipping (Thief King Bakura x Malik Ishtar)

**WARNING: **AR, Shounen-ai, Unrequited love

**NOTE: **Saya bikin fic ini dalam kondisi mental yang sedang kesal. Sedikit banyak mempengaruhi fic ini. *headdesk*

Lagu yang cocok untuk menemani fic ini adalah **_'Die with You' _**by **_Blutengel_**. Dari situlah ide fic ini berasal. Saya mendengarkan lagu yang sama berkali-kali selama mengetik fic ini dan kepala saya dipenuhi suatu emosi penuh amarah—entah dari mana. Apa saya kesurupan lagu ini? *ngaco*

.

**

* * *

**

**Oath**

**

* * *

**

.

"Hei."

Malik tak membuka suaranya sama sekali.

"Jawabanmu?"

Hening.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawabnya?"

Malik membuka mulutnya yang sesaat sebelumnya terkatup rapat.

Dengan bibir merah muda lembut yang bergetar perlahan, ia berucap pelan, "Aku akan mati bersamamu."

Sosok berambut putih salju yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya yang bersimpuh itu menatap Malik lekat dengan kedua pupil mata kelabunya yang menyorot dingin.

"…Pendusta."

.

**

* * *

**

Tidak ada kata _cinta _dalam kamus seorang keturunan keluarga Ishtar.

Kesetiaan dan kepercayaan bagi seorang Ishtar hanyalah untuk Pharaoh. Manusia yang lainnya selain sang Pharaoh tidaklah berarti apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau tidak lahir selain sebagai Ishtar?"

"Kenapa kau tidak lahir selain sebagai keturunan desa Kul Elna?"

"Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan semua belenggu di sekujur tubuhmu dan menapakkan kakimu ke dunia penuh kebebasan mutlak?"

"Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja membiarkan dirimu terikat oleh kesetiaan yang akan memberikan arti hidup bagimu?"

"Hidupku hanya untuk kegelapan dan kebebasan."

"Hidupku hanya untuk kesejahteraan Mesir dan sang Pharaoh."

.

.

.

"Kau pikir bisa menolongku?" Bakura menarik sudut bibirnya. Kata-katanya penuh kepahitan.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa."

Bakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku bersamamu?"

Bakura meneguk anggur dalam gelas tembaganya yang berkilat kemerahan. Setengah berbisik ia menjawab, "Mungkin aku sedang menunggu cahaya yang begitu menyilaukannya hingga membuat kedua bola mataku buta."

"Kau salah," Malik menyahut. "Aku adalah orang terakhir yang bisa menjadi cahaya bagimu."

Bakura terkekeh, "Aku tahu."

.

.

.

"Hei, Bakura."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Biarkan aku mati."

Sunyi senyap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Malik membelalakkan kedua kelopak matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar," Pendeta Seth kembali membuka suaranya, "dekatilah Touzoku-ou Bakura. Dekati pencuri itu dan curilah hatinya. Dengan tubuhmu, kurasa tak akan ada masalah. Gunakan tubuhmu, uang, perhiasan, atau apapun—apapun—untuk mendapatkannya dalam genggamanmu. Kau boleh minta apapun pada istana untuk pelaksanaan tugas ini. Yang perlu kau pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkannya dalam genggamanmu—"

Malik masih kehilangan kata-kata.

"—Dan bunuh dia."

.

.

.

"Jadi, inikah jawabanmu?" Bakura menyeringai tipis.

"Aku mencoba mencintaimu, aku mencoba melupakanmu, aku mencoba jauh darimu. Tapi yang manapun yang kulakukan, aku hanya membuatmu terluka."

"Begitu?" gumam Bakura seolah tak acuh.

Malik bersimpuh dan menahan kelopak matanya yang bergetar, "Aku akan mati bersamamu."

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh saat kau katakan kau suka padaku?"

"Biarkan aku mati bersamamu…"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh saat kau katakan kau sayang padaku?"

"Biarkan aku mati bersamamu…"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh saat kau katakan kau hanya milik Mesir dan Pharaoh?"

"Biarkan aku mati bersamamu…"

"Di mana kau letakkan kesungguhanmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Biarkan aku mati bersamamu…"

"Tidak di manapun," Bakura menyeringai samar. "Dan berhentilah mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti rekaman rusak. Aku muak."

Hening kali ini.

"Hei."

Hening.

"Jawabanmu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawabnya?"

"…Aku akan mati bersamamu."

"…"

"…Aku akan mati bersamamu."

"Kau hidup untuk Mesir, sementara aku hidup untuk menghancurkannya. Kau hidup untuk Pharaoh, sementara aku hidup untuk membunuhnya. Kau hidup untuk menemukan cahaya, sementara aku hidup untuk membawa kegelapan. Aku sangat membencimu."

"…"

"Aku sangat membencimu yang hidup seperti itu."

.

.

.

"Pengkhianat."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku melindungi janji setiaku pada Mesir dan Pharaoh."

"Kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku."

"Aku membuatmu bahagia… walau sekejap saja."

"Kau menipuku dengan segala hal dalam dirimu."

"Aku telah memberikan segalanya bagimu."

"Kau merebut hal yang paling berharga dariku."

"Bakura…"

"Jangan kau sebut namaku dengan lidah ularmu, Malik Ishtar."

"Aku—"

"Pencuri hidup dalam kasta dan derajat yang jauh lebih rendah darimu dan Pharaoh-mu. Tapi kami tidak berdusta."

"…"

"Pendusta."

.

.

.

.

Botol anggur terjatuh membentur lantai batu dan berhamburan menjadi jutaan kepingan kaca yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Cairan semerah darah menggenang di permukaan lantai berbatu, mengalir perlahan di sela-selanya.

Suara hembusan napas berat yang tertahan bergema dalam ruangan berdinding batu. Pemilik napas yang putus-putus dengan jerit kesakitan tanpa suara itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut seputih salju berkulit gelap. Berdiri dengan menopang tubuh limbungnya pada tepian meja kayu cokelat gelap, pemuda itu menatap nanar sosok lain tak jauh di hadapannya.

"Hiduplah untuk Pharaoh-mu dan Mesir yang busuk ini. Dengan kekuatan terakhir Millenium Ring akan kubuat kau terus hidup. Hiduplah sesuka hatimu. Pengkhianat," desisnya pelan.

Malik memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya erat. Menutup kedua daun telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuatmu mati. Kau hanya akan mati ketika Pharaoh-mu mati. Nikmatilah hidupmu yang penuh kebusukan ini. Pengkhianat."

Likuid hangat mengalir mengikuti lekuk wajah Malik.

"Aku sangat membencimu."

Isakan samar menjadi jawaban.

"Aku sangat membencimu."

"Biarkan aku mati… Aku ingin mati bersamamu."

"…Pendusta."

.

.

.

"Hei, Bakura."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Biarkan aku mati."

Sunyi senyap.

Sosok dingin tanpa nyawa itu teronggok kaku di ujung ruangan. Pecahan kaca bening berserakan di sekitarnya bersama dengan cairan semerah darah yang menggenang.

.

.

.

"Kerja yang sangat bagus, Ishtar," Pendeta Seth menepuk bahu Malik dan berujar penuh kebanggaan.

Malik menundukkan kepalanya dalam posisinya bersujud.

"Pharaoh Atem sangat puas dengan hasil kerjamu. Racun yang khusus didatangkan dari Persia itu ternyata sangat ampuh menyingkirkan pencuri rendah itu. Kerja yang bagus, Ishtar. Racun dalam anggur, oh, dia tak tahu apa yang ia hadapi. Murka Pharaoh berarti kematian baginya. Itu adalah hukum mutlak di seluruh penjuru Mesir ini."

Malik masih mengunci mulutnya.

"Katakan apapun permintaanmu, Ishtar. Pharaoh akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu," Pendeta Seth merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar. "Kedudukan? Uang? Permata? Emas? Perak? Perhiasan? Apapun akan diberikan Mesir untukmu!" serunya dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkilat.

Malik rasakan tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat, "Keluarga Raja yang telah tiada kelak akan terlahir kembali. Begitu bukan, Pendeta Seth?" ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Pendeta Seth mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Benar."

"Dan jiwa yang penuh dosa juga akan terlahir kembali untuk menebus semua dosa di masa lalunya," ujar Malik lagi.

Pendeta Seth menautkan kedua alisnya, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Ishtar?"

"Bagaimana dengan jiwa yang penuh penyesalan?"

Pendeta Seth menatap Malik tanpa menyahut. Kedua kepingan pupil mata birunya menyorot tajam dan lekat ke arah Malik yang menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Jiwa yang seperti itu akan binasa dimakan pikiran kotornya sendiri," jawab Pendeta Seth sejenak kemudian, dengan nada suara yang rendah namun berintonasi tajam.

"…Apa aku boleh bersikap egois satu kali ini saja, Pendeta Seth?"

Pendeta Seth terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai pertimbangan. Menatap jemari Malik yang tampak sedikit bergetar, sang Pendeta menyahut singkat, "Katakan."

Malik meremas ujung jubah satin panjangnya, dan dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia bertutur, "Aku ingin dilahirkan kembali bersama pencuri itu."

Pendeta Seth tak menimpali.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya sesaat kemudian. Tak ada nada keterkejutan dalam kata-katanya sama sekali. "Jika kau merasa iba padanya yang telah kau bunuh dengan tanganmu sendiri itu, sebaiknya jangan kau katakan, Ishtar. Pikiran kotor seperti itu sungguh tidak pantas untuk seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan," desisnya perlahan, seolah meniti satu per satu kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Malik menengadahkan kepalanya perlahan. Kedua bola mata violetnya beradu dengan pupil biru langit sang Pendeta berparas tampan yang berdiri dengan air muka gusar di hadapannya itu.

"Aku… Ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan. Seandainya ada kesempatan kedua bagiku."

Pendeta Seth mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit, "Dan keinginan itu adalah…?"

"Untuk mati bersamanya."

Pendeta Seth tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei kau dengar? Adik laki-laki Pendeta Isis, _lho_, adik laki-laki Pendeta Isis!"

"Ya, ya, aku dengar desas-desus itu. Dia lenyap, 'kan?"

"Lenyap. _Poof_—begitu saja. Aneh, bukan?"

"Aneh, aneh."

"Bukannya dia dihukum mati diam-diam?"

"Mustahil!"

"Sebelumnya pemuda cantik itu diserahi tugas membunuh Touzoku-ou Bakura. Mungkin saja istana merasa sudah tidak ada gunanya membiarkan pemuda Ishtar itu hidup?"

"Lalu membunuhnya diam-diam? Mustahil."

"Kau juga bilang mustahil ketika kabar kematian sang Raja Pencuri merebak ke seluruh penjuru Mesir."

"Ya, tapi… kenapa orang istana harus membunuh seorang abdi setia dari keluarga Ishtar? Apalagi anak itu adik dari Pendeta Isis—salah satu dari enam pendeta suci Pharaoh. Tidak masuk akal!"

"Kalau kau masih mempertanyakan masuk akal atau tidak untuk suatu hal, perlu kuingatkan bahwa kematian Bakura si Raja Pencuri saja sudah merupakan hal yang tak masuk akal—tapi fakta membuktikan betul-betul terjadi!"

"Kudengar dia mati karena racun."

"Bukannya dipenggal?"

"Bukannya digantung?"

"Bukannya dimakan hewan buas?"

"Racun! Dia meminum racun dalam gelas anggurnya."

"Diracuni? Oleh pemuda Ishtar yang cantik itu?"

"Kudengar dia minum sendiri anggur itu walaupun tahu sudah dibubuhi racun."

"Mustahil!"

"Mengapa?"

"Betulan?"

"—"

"—"

"—"

.

.

.

**OWARI**


End file.
